All is fair in love and pranks
by takingtheblade
Summary: Hermione has a job at Hogwarts with Harry. Everything seems normal untill some unexpected visters show up.... R/H H/G PLEASE READ (reviews are our friends)
1. Gred and Forge's Gift

Okay, none of the Harry Potter characters, ideas, places, OR objects belong to me. They are all property of J.K. Rowling, duh!  
(AN:Okay, the first thing that Hermione thinks is a flashback, that you might not know if you haven't read the book, but it's not TOO important to the story.)  
  
  
Hermione waited patiently in the great hall for the students to arrive.As she gazed at the starry sky, she thought of the days when she went to Hogwarts.  
"Well then you know what to do next time, don't you?"  
"Ask me before...."  
Now that she was the charms teacher at Hogwarts, those days were over. She sighed and walked into the hall to meet Harry.  
"Hello professor," he said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Remember, I can say the same to you," she said as she flashed him a smile.  
"How's Ron?" she said in a more serius tone.  
"A little more than fine."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"He's hardly there. He's daydreaming about you most of the time."  
"At that Hermione blushed and then asked:"Really?"  
"OF COURSE really,: Harry said encouragingly.  
"I know he'd like to see you again."  
"Well, I'm really busy...," Hermione said hesitantly.  
"Don't tell me you can't go to London for the weekend. You shouldn't give up the chance...."  
Just then, Hagrid came in leading the new first years. Harry and Hermione rushed into the great hall taking their seats. Soon the new students entered and Dumbeldore stood up.  
"I would like to introduce two new teachers to you. Ms. Granger--your new charms teacher, and Mr. Potter--"  
At Harry's name there were gasps and whispers from the first years.  
"Mr. Potter--your new defense against the dark arts teacher."  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The students were sorted, and the feast began. Just then, a chocolate colored owl flew in and dropped a package in front of Harry which read:  
"To you with all our mischief,  
Gred and Forge."  
At first, Harry didn't trust to open it, but finally unwrapped the package. Inside were some strangely colored taffies and another note which read:  
"Try these out on some unsuspecting students."  
Harry smiled and set the package aside. He knew well enough that the food inside was not really intended to be used on students.  
Fred and George were always sending Harry new inventions to use on Hermione. He had learned by now to just throw their "gifts" away. In fact, he still remembered....  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
FLASHBACK:  
  
  
Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat around the diner table at the Weasleys. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to visit Charlie again, and since they had grown, they were all alone.  
At that time, Fred jumped up from the table, whispered somthing in George's ear, and they both walked into the kitchen. When they returned, they were both carring a tray full of small cakes.  
"Mum left these for us," George commented.  
"Why don't you have one, Hermione?" Fred said quickly.  
"Well,...." Hermione trailed off.  
Fred and George grinned at her in the most innocent way they could, which wasn't bery convincing. Hermione slowly reached out her hand uncertainly and took one.  
"And you Ron?" George urged.  
Ron blinked a few times, then chose one as well.  
Ginny reached for one of the cakes, but Fred pulled the tray away almost whispering:  
"You don't need one."  
She looked puzzled, but then gave the twins a sly grin.  
At that moment, both Hermione and Ron took a bit of their cakes. The twins tackled Harry under the table as the two left sitting, Ron and Hermione, looked up at each other.  
"Oh no," Harry groaned.  
He knew what Fred and George had created. They had put a love potion in the cakes. Now, once again, there would be chaos in the burrow.  
Harry, Ginny, Fred and George arose from under the the table only to find that both Ron and Hermione were on top of the table kissing. Apparently, they had both crawled to each other.  
"Oh, how romantic," Ginny breathed.  
"Well, Fred, our creation's worked," George said trying to hold back laughter.  
Fred snickered.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Harry barely noticed that the feast was over. Hermione had gotten him out of his seat, and was leading him by the arm down the hall.  
"Harry, what's the matter? It's as if you were in a trance. I think you need to get some rest. Ahhh, here's your room."  
"Ummm, thanks Hermione," Harry said sleepily.  
"Are you sick?" Hermione said in a worried tone.  
She put her hand on his forehead, but he pulled away, insisting he was fine.  
"I guess I just need some sleep," Harry said.  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then," Hermione answered walking away.  
"And you'll see someone else,...." Harry said softly as he walked through the door to his room. 


	2. Sunshine and Moonshine

Hey peeps! I only got a couple reviews and so I'm not really into this right now. So please tell me if this chapter really stinks. Thanks, bye!  
Disclaimer:See previous chapter. But the thing is, I do own Eric. Where'd I get the name? He's this stupid idiot that was in my class, so the name fits :)  
  
  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly and saw sunshine coming through her window.   
  
"This is going to be the BEST day!" she squealed  
  
Yes, it would Hermione's first day teaching. She wanted to teach them so much. Everything she had so much fun studying when she attended school.She got up and got dressed quickly, as not to be late.  
She walked down to her classroom. HER classroom. She walked slowly around it as if searching for a particular speck of dust. Hermione breathed in the air that smelled so wonderful. Suddenly she heard footsteps and voices coming her way.  
  
"The students!" she breathed  
  
Many children walked into the classroom and sat down. Hermione cleared her throat trying to get their attention, but to no prevail. She tapped her foot lightly on the floor, but no one noticed. Soon Hermione was agitated.  
  
"HELLO?!" she screamed.  
  
Every student's head turned towards her in a stunned silence.  
  
"Sorry,...." Hermione whispered  
  
Soon a smile crept across a few of the boys' faces. They obviously saw that Hermione was going to be an easy target this year....  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, today I'm going to teach you about Voldemort."  
  
A few students gasped at the name.  
  
Harry sighed. When would people just give up and use the man's name?!  
  
"Yes, I know, it's his name. Now I'm sure you are all aware that he was the greatest dark wizard of the century."  
  
Many children shivered in their seats.  
  
"And I'm sorry if you are...ummm...sensative to the matter, but it is important that we learn from the past. Without knowing about...Voldemort...history could repeat itself. So today, we will learn some spells that are very simple, but can stop dark spells before they reach you."  
  
Harry paused for a moment and seeing the look on the students' faces, knew it was going to be a long day.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Okay," Hermione said. "I'd like you all to turn to chapter one in your text books."  
  
"Ms. Granger?" a voice spoke up from the the crowd of small heads.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione peered over her podium at the young boy.  
  
"I think that I dropped somthing in the hallway. May I go get it?"  
  
"Oh, I'll go out and see if I can find it," Hermione sighed.  
  
She wanted these students to like her, so she had to be nice, but she didn't want to be too easy, because that wouldn't teach discipline, but not be too harsh either, like Snape was....  
  
"Oh dear, Hermione, get a hold of yourself," she muttered.  
  
Hermione looked up and down the hall but didn't seem to find anything.  
  
"Oh well. It's not that big of a deal, right?"  
  
She certainly hoped so. She walked back into the classroom and a few students snickered.   
  
i  
That's normal, isn't it? They're just children, after all....  
/i  
Hermione thought.  
  
"I'm afraid I couldn't find anything in the hall Mr...." she trailed off.  
  
"Arkson. Eric Arkson."  
  
i  
Hermione tried to remember the name. She never was good with names. What if I forget it later? Will he think I'm stupid? If I don't remember names then I won't be able to relate to the students at all! I don't want to point at them and say:"You there!" Ahhhhh! Hermione, you worry too much!  
i  
These thoughts raced through her head as she sat down.  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione screamed as she felt a sharp pain.  
  
She sprung from the chair, only to find that there was a tack placed exactly in the middle of the seat.  
  
"Simple, but affective," she heard a voice say. A voice she had heard just a moment ago. Eric Arkson's voice.  
  
She turned around to find him low-fiving a friend.  
  
"Ooooohhhhhhh! You're in so much trouble!!!" Hermione screeched.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione sighed. It had been a long day. A VERY long day. Especially with that little brat Eric around. Many headaches would come from him. She knew it. Maybe she should have a drink...just to calm her nerves.  
  
Hermione was sitting between Harry and McGonnagal at The Three Broomsticks. They were having a celebration (staff only) of the first day of school. But right now she didn't really feel like celebrating. She picked up another drink. She needed a good night's rest.  
Soon Hermione lost count of the number of drinks she was having and began to feel a little dizzy.   
  
"You okay?" Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"Of...course!" Hermione said confidantly.  
  
"A toast," McGonnagal announced.  
"To the first day of school...and may the year be wonderful!"  
  
They all raised their glasses, hitting them against each other saying "cheers!"  
  
Hermione had ANOTHER drink and although she did not realize it, she was not thinking straight. Not at all. In fact, she would have stopped right there if she knew what would happen in the near future.  
  
Harry poured Hermione and himself another cup of beer (no, not butterbeer, cause that's not full of alcohal(sp?)) and said  
"To our friendship, the three of us."  
  
"The three uh us?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry smiled and at that point a tall man with flaming red hair walked in the door. Hermione wasn't exactly herself, as you well know, and didn't make the connection that that man was Ron.  
  
More to come of this chapter! 


End file.
